


I just wanted to save you

by E_Leonora



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adult Sasuke, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Birthday Party, Boys Kissing, Execution, French Kissing, Friends to Enemies to Lovers, Friendship, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Marriage Proposal, My First Work in This Fandom, NaruSasu - Freeform, Not so forced sex, Oral Sex, Party, Sasuke hates Naruto, Shameless Smut, Smut, Yaoi, adult Naruto, or he thinks so, time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-01-18 17:45:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21280733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Leonora/pseuds/E_Leonora
Summary: Naruto visited Sasuke In the cell, a day after he was detained.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 9
Kudos: 100





	1. I just wanted to save you

**Author's Note:**

> A short Naru / Sasu story. It was inspired by the scene from Shippuuden, when Naruto, with the rest of Team 7, went to find Sasuke for the first time after 2-3 years.  
But this is a different version in which Sasuke was detained and imprisoned, awaiting the execution.

The young man woke up, only to see the darkness before him. 'The hell, where am I?!'

He tried to look around the area, but to no avail. 'Am I blind?'

Then he began to remember the latest events and what brought him into this situation. He was in Orochimaru's hideout, and Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura, and a new member of team seven, had found him.

He blew up the room, he was staying in because the newcomer dared to approach him.  
The reunion with the old team did not delight him. Especially the fact that he saw Naruto again. 

They almost escaped from them, but Naruto learned some 'sealing jutsu', so he switched Orochimaru and Kabuto to another dimension for a few minutes.

They had enough time to surround him and to take him with them by force. They gave him some injection to calm him down because he wanted to kill them all, and he also almost freed himself.

'I wonder, what will happen to me now...? They will probbably execute me for treason and association with the enemy.'

He tried to figure out how to break free and to escape. But this was not of much use at the moment, as it was pitch dark. 'Will I have time to escape at all?'

He began to feel hungry and thirsty. And his muscles began to ache from his uncomfortable position. He was tied in a chair, and he couldn't even loosen the rope.

'Dammit.'

Who knows how far is the morning. He expected someone to come to see him. But no one has came. He didn't even hear sounds from the outside.

Here in the dark, he waited for something to happen, but nothing happened. He was already beginning to feel tired and exhausted. Then after some time he was slowly asleep again.

. . . . .

He was woken by the sounds. Someone was unlocking the metal door.

He opened his eyes and was surprised by the sunlight in the room. His eyes became sore and it took him a few seconds as he got used to the light. 'Who is here? I wonder...'

Light came through the small window with the bars. The space was completely empty. In front of him were metal doors that slowly began to open.

He watched with anticipation as to who would enter through it.  
Deep down, he hoped to see that one particular 'person.' But he would never admit it to himself.

A certain blonde boy entered the cell. He held a large glass of water in his hand and in the other hand he held rice ball.

"Good morning, Sasuke."

Sasuke didn't say anything, he just stared at him.

"Sasuke ..." Naruto came closer. He stood in front of him and offered him a glass of water. His words were stuck in his throat. He wanted to tell Sasuke a lot of things, but he didn't know how to start. And he didn't even have much time to talk. Tsunade allowed him to visit and to take him food.

Sasuke at first wanted to refuse the offer, but he was too thirsty that he accepted it. He eagerly drank the whole glass.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke."

"You should have thought about that before." replied the black-haired boy.

"I'm still trying to dissuade them from punishment, or at least mitigate it..." Naruto continued.

"What?" Sasuke looked at the boy before him. He was confused for a second.

"They want to execute you for treason." Naruto looked at him with a sad look.

"Oh...You know that this is all your fault. You brought me back here by force."

"No, Sasuke. It's not my fault. If you haven't left the village, none of this would happen." Naruto looked him straight in the eye.

"That's my choice what would I do with my life! You shouldn't have meddled, Naruto."

"Of course I'll interfere, Sasuke. You're my friend. You shouldn't have left the team and the village."

"There's no point in arguing with you. I'm giving up."

"But, Sasuke..."

"..."

"Okay. Then don't argue with me. Eat." Naruto offered him rice ball.

"I can't eat. I'm tied up." Sasuke replied irritated.

"I'll feed you."

"No. It's out of the question." The black-haired boy looked away.

"Don't be stubborn, Sasuke. Eat."

"No."

"Eat!"

"No. My days are numbered anyway..."

"Sasuke..."

"...."

"Eat. At least a little."

"No!"

Naruto was irritated by Sasuke's stubbornness so he did something reckless.  
In fact, he was in fear that he might never see the boy again.

He grabbed Sasuke's chin with his free hand and turned it to face him and then he kissed him on the lips.

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock and surprise. 

Naruto had his eyes closed.

When Sasuke overcame the shock, he tried to move away from the kiss. And Naruto let him go. 

He was ashamed. 

He didn't know why he did it. He just stared at the angry boy in front of him.

"Get out." Hissed Sasuke.

"Sorry, Sasuke... I don't know why I did this." Naruto was red with shame. 

Suddenly he was even more nervous than he was when he entered the cell.

"Get out!"

The blonde boy gulped and picked up the glass from the ground. Then he took a few steps back.

"I'm sorry." He said.

And then he turned and left.

Raven haired boy heard the closing of the heavy, metal door and the sound of the locking of the three locks.

At that moment, he began to shake. Out of rage. 

And out of sadness. 

He felt confused.

He was angry at Naruto, at his brother, and at everyone who put him in this situation.

With this kiss, Naruto had awakened his long-buried emotions. 

Those emotions Sasuke tried hard to bury deep inside himself.

"Damn you, Naruto... you always ruin everything."

Then after a while, the boy started to cry softly.

'Damn it all.'


	2. The execution day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The execution day is almost here. Will Sasuke be executed, or will he survive somehow? Let's find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be just a one-shot story, but because of interest I decided to add more chapters.

Later that day, Sasuke heard the door open, again. A blonde middle-aged woman came inside the cell. She had a plate of soup in her hand. She quickly scanned around the cell, and her eyes landed on him. Then she began to speak in a serious tone, "Uchiha Sasuke, I'm Tsunade Senju, new Hokage." She introduced herself. "I brought you some soup. I suppose you're hungry, since the food Naruto brought you earlier, you didn't eat."

Sasuke only glared at her and said nothing. Tsunade came closer and offered him a spoonful of soup. "Eat some."

The boy hesitated, but started to eat. He knew that if he planned to escape from this place, he must gather some strength.

When he has eaten everything, the woman continued to speak, "apart from bringing you food, I came to inform you of your sentence ..." 

The boy looked at her blankly. It was very difficult for her to inform him about this, but she knew she needed to let him know about his upcoming fate.

She had never personally informed any prisoner about their sentence.

Also, she had never fed a prisoner before.

And she had never felt sorry for any of them. Of course Sasuke hid his emotions well, but Tsunade knew he did care.

Naruto told her that Sasuke was his first and best friend. He prayed and wept on his knees before her to soften the boy's sentence. She didn't know if she was more sorry for Naruto or Sasuke.

But it was not in her power to decide the fate of this boy. The elders were deciding about his sentence, and their last word was to execute him.

"Tomorrow morning at nine o'clock is your execution. It will be done by hanging." She said it without hesitation. 

Sasuke looked away. For a moment she saw the sadness in those eyes. But after a brief pause, he looked into her face and said, "You think I'll let you just kill me like that?"

"It's not up to me to decide, but you have no choice." Tsunade stared at him. 'It's Uchiha after all,' she knew that. 'They are proud to the end'.

"We'll see about that." Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"If you think so ..." the woman sighed. "Do you have any last wish?" She asked him politely.

"Last wish?" Sasuke was surprised by the question. He stared at the wall behind her as if thinking. Then he looked into the woman's eyes again and said, "no, I have no desire. After all, I won't even need one."

"Oh ... if you say so. As you wish."

Tsunade turned slowly and left the cell.

. . . . .

It was a beautiful sunny morning. People gathered at the place where the execution of the last surviving Uchiha was to take place.

When he arrived, Naruto sat down next to Tsunade. He had a sad and worried look on his face. "Naruto ..." Tsunade began to speak, "I think there is hope for him."

The blonde boy looked at her with a questioning look, "what do you mean?"

"He told me he wasn't just planning on dying. And he looked determined. If he was really that strong, I believe he could escape the guards."

"That's a good thing to hear... I wouldn't stand if he is going be executed for real." She saw hope in those blue eyes. "I sincerely hope he has already escaped, even though he will still live as an exile. This time I promise myself that I won't try to bring him back to the village ..." A grief was visible on his face, again.

"I hope so, too." The woman retorted.

They waited a few more minutes. More people were gathering at the place of execution. 

In a safe distance, two people in black coats, marked with a red cloud, were also present. They watched the scene before them. They were ready for the intervention. Their plan was - to save Sasuke from execution.

Naruto's heart was beating hard in his chest, with every passed minute. He was very nervous, but he had hoped that Sasuke would escape and avoid an imminent death.

Then they saw the guards approach. To Naruto's and Tsunade's surprise and disappointment, Sasuke was coming with them. He had his hands tied with rope and he followed the guards. They brought him to the podium and put a rope around his neck.

Naruto watched the scene before him with terror. He panicked and began to shake. "Tsunade, you told me he-he was planning to escape... then why is he here?"

"Naruto, I really don't know why is he here ..." the woman was just as surprised as he was.

Kakashi and Yamato sat behind them and were ready to intervene if Naruto tried anything or if he started to get into 'Nine tailed mood'. They exchanged glances, and waited, ready to intervene.

Sakura on the other hand had started to cry and to call Sasuke's name.

The murmur of all present was heard.

Sasuke locked his eyes with Naruto. 'One last look at him, and it all ends here. Finally.' 

The boy decided it was best for him to surrender. He thought about everything all night long, and gave up on his life. Before this, his wish was to kill his brother, but Naruto's suffering will be enough for him. He knew his own death would destroy him. That's why he didn't run away.

The sight of the suffering on Naruto's face was satisfying to him. He will end their bond and he will be finally free. This was his last goal, and he knew that this is the only way...

It is true that he felt fear, but he also knew that it will be all over soon.

The Executioner made the last preparations. When he saw that everything was in the right place, he began to speak in a monotonous voice: "Uchiha Sasuke, convicted of treason, for association with the enemy and their cooperation in many criminal acts. Today, September 15, 1971, at 9 o'clock you will be executed by hanging. It was decided by the elders and the court." A short pause, then he addressed the boy, "Uchiha Sasuke, do you have any last words?"

Sasuke turned his gaze to the sky, as if thinking. Then he lowered his gaze and looked straight at Naruto. Their eyes met. He saw the boy is shaking with anger and fear. Tsunade, Kakashi, and Yamato held him in place. Raven haired boy just smirked and said, "I don't want to say anything to anyone. Let this be the last words I said: I want to get this over with as soon as possible."

Naruto gasped, his eyes widened in horror. He started yelling, "NO !!! Sasukeeee!" Tears began to pour from his eyes. He tried to tear himself away from everyone who held him.

As this was unsuccessful, he began to enter the 'Kyuubi mood'. They had to let him go. Everyone around was screaming and running away. The Executioner paused in his actions.

Kakashi and Yamato failed to stop Naruto from transformation.

At one point, Sasuke thought that he will be attacked, so he jerked into a defensive position.

But the first victim of the attack was the Executioner, and shortly after him, next victims were the guards.

Almost all the people run away from there. Only a few powerful ninjas remained. Everyone was trying to stop Naruto, now. And no one was paying attention to Sasuke. The boy had his hands tied and failed to get rid of the rope. He watched the scene before him in disbelief. Then he felt someone's presence behind him, but too late.

Two people came to him unnoticed. One put a tissue to his nose and the other released him. Then they fled in an unknown direction.

After a few minutes of trying to get Naruto back to normal, they succeeded. When taken out of Kyuubi mode, Naruto was unconscious and had wounds all over his body. Tsunade immediately began to heal him. 

Kakashi and Yamato noticed that Sasuke was gone. They went in search of him.

However, Tsunade's treatment was not enough to heal Naruto, so they transferred him to the hospital and several medical ninjas treated him together.

Several hours passed until he was brought to a stable state. But he was still unconscious.

The Hokage was informed that Sasuke had disappeared and had not jet been found. Anyhow, she was glad that he survived. She will have good news for Naruto, when he wakes up.


	3. Ordinary life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto wakes up in the hospital room and Tsunade informs him of Sasuke's fate.

Almost whole week had passed, when Naruto woke up. Tsunade was in the room the moment he opened his eyes. It was morning and she was doing routine checks.

"Tsunade ...?"

"Naruto?" She moved closer to the boy. "You're awake, finally... How are you feeling?"

"Where am I? What happened ...?" The blonde boy asked confusedly.

"You're in the hospital. You suffered some injuries." The woman answered carefully.

Naruto stared thoughtfully at the white walls. After a short pause, he remembered something, and suddenly asked, "what about Sasuke? Where's Sasuke ?!"

Tsunade sighed deeply and grabbed his arm. "As far as we know, he is well and alive. The execution did not realize in the end."

Naruto was relieved. He began to slowly rise to a sitting position.

"Careful, Naruto." Tsunade said as she held him.

"And where is he now ...?" The blonde asked.

"We don't know. We searched for him, but to no avail. I think that someone helped him to escape."

"Oh ..." Naruto gave her a sad look. "I just hope that he is well. Are they still searching for him?"

"No. They stopped the search yesterday." The woman retorted.

As neither of them spoke anymore, Tsunade asked the boy if he was hungry.

"Yes, Tsunade. How about ramen for breakfast?" Naruto grinned at her. She was happy to see him in the good mood. "You can, but only one small portion..."

"B-but ..."

"No, Naruto. You need to start with small amounts of food..." Tsunade did not relent. She promised to bring only one smaller portion, and that need to be enough for him.

"OK." Naruto pursed his lips to make himself look angry.

Tsunade smiled at him. "Don't worry, you'll soon be able to eat normally."

. . . . .

It passed a few months and Naruto has been training hard every day. He perfected all the techniques he learned. Jirayia or Kakashi used to train with him sometimes, but Naruto spent most of his time training alone. Sometimes Sakura would come with him to train, but it did not happen often.

And his free time, he spent with his friends. Shikamaru, Kiba and Rock Lee often hung out with him. This evening they celebrated Rock Lee's birthday.

"Hinata! Come here." Sakura and Ino called the girl closer, so they could talk to her in private.

"Yes?" Hinata came closer and looked curiously at the two girls before her.

"Hinata, have you told Naruto ...?" Ino curiously asked.

"What?" Hinata looked at her in confusion, then remembered what the girl was talking about, and blushed "... n-no, I haven't told him yet."

"Why?" Both girls asked aloud.

"I-I don't know ... there's still time ..." the girl exclaimed. 

She is very shy, so it is a difficult task for her to approach a young man and take the first step. She would have preferred it if Naruto had taken the first step.

"Hinata, listen." Ino started to explain, "it's never too early to admit your feelings to someone you like for a long time. Especially now. You're risking to lose Naruto. Many girls have interest in him, but luckily none of them had a success of winning his heart... "

"I know but..."

"No, Hinata. You don't know." The blonde girl replied.

Hinata stared at the ground nervously. One thing still bothered her.  
She had to talk about it, "... but Naruto likes Sakura." She still didn't have the courage to look the girl in the face.

"Oh, Hinata..." now Sakura began to speak, "...don't worry about it. Naruto knows that I can't have any romantic feelings for him. And I believe he has already got over me."

"I didn't know ..." Hinata said shyly.

"Now you know. That's why I'm telling you that you're free to try. You're a pretty girl. Just because Naruto turned down a few of them doesn't mean you have no chance." Sakura encouraged her. "We've talked about this before."

"We did." Hinata looked back at her. She was glad she had their support. But overall she decided to go for it slowly. In her style. Once when she will have a good opportunity, she will try to make a move.

"Now go there. Try to be as close as possible to him." Ino also encouraged her. All three of them went to the long table. Everyone at the table laughed and talked loudly. The reason was because they all drank alcohol. Rock Lee turned eighteen.

Hinata listened her friends advice and sat down to Naruto as close as possible. In fact, her cousin Neji was sitting next to Naruto, and she sat on his other side.

"Hello, Neji." She greeted him and smiled slightly.

"Hello, Hinata. How are you?" Neji replied.

"Great, t-thanks for asking," she replied.

"Ooooi, Hinata! Hello." She heard Naruto's voice. Again, she felt a surge of nervousness. Her heart started beating faster and her cheeks were quickly painted red. But she managed to say, "H-hello Naruto. Nice to see you ..."

"Nice to see you too. Do you want something to drink? "Naruto offered her a drink as if he were the host of the party.

"I would like some juice ...?"

"You're not going to drink juice now... I'll give you something better. How about Sake?" The blond boy asked.

"O-ok, but just a little ..." She blushed even more.

"Here. Enough?" Naruto poured her almost full glass.

"Yes." It was too much for her, but she didn't want to complain. She will drink it slowly.

The whole evening went well. Everyone ate, drank and rejoiced. Hinata had opportunities to make her move, but she still refrained and tried nothing. Although Naruto seemed cheerful, but she knew that there was deep sadness in him. Therefore, she did not take any steps. And neither did Naruto show particular interest in her. She knew he only saw her as a friend.

After midnight, most of them went home. Neji also planned to go, and Hinata joined him. When they were leaving, she noticed that Sakura and Ino were looking at her questioningly. She just shook her head and waved at them.

The girls looked at her in confusion. They assumed that there was something between Hinata and Naruto after all, because they saw both of them talk to each other a lot during the night.

Rock Lee, Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru i Shino stayed until morning to drink. And they fell asleep on the benches before dawn.

Every party they were at ended like that. Naruto noticed that he started to drink a lot. But he wasn't that upset about it. Alcohol helped him to calm down when he was upset. Alcohol became his helper. It made easier for him to exist, and not to think so much about a certain person.


	4. Checkmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke followed drunked Naruto to his apartment with intention to kill him.  
But his plan did not go exactly as he had planned.  
Instead of killing Naruto, he ended up lying down on the floor, pressed against the boy's hot body, and screaming his name in pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have been warned. 😁

Sasuke Uchiha knew he had to kill Naruto. This decision haunted him for months. Now that Itachi was already dead, he was left to kill his only friend. He was filled with hatred all the time as he planned how, and when to do it.

Sometimes he watched the boy from afar. 

He lived out of the village, because if someone recognized him, he would be exposed and confined again.

Now, that he already had a second chance for freedom, he planned to use it to the maximum. When he ends Naruto's life, he will be free. No longer will anyone stand in his way to destroy Konoha. He wanted to destroy the village that destroyed his brother and family.

That was his next plan.

This evening Naruto was drunk again, but luckily he was going home alone. Sasuke followed him. 'Today is finally that day ...' he thought.  
He regretted not killing him several times before, when he had the opportunity. He always wondered why he hesitated when he had the chance.

Naruto slowly approached his apartment. Sasuke hid his chakra, so he wouldn't reveal his presence. He watched the boy walk clumsily. He paused, then took a few steps again. Then he lost his balance and almost fell. He swore a couple of times.

To a black-haired boy it was comical. He could barely restrain himself from laughing out loud.

Several passers-by met along the way, but neither of them paid attention to the two of them.

They finally arrived at the door of Naruto's apartment. Better to say, Naruto finally arrived at his door. Sasuke was in a safe distance away.  
Naruto couldn't hit the key in the lock. He struggled with it for a long time. A couple of times his key fell out of shaking hands. Sasuke suppressed the laugh, but after a few boys unsuccessful attempts, he lost his patience. He approached the boy, took the key in his hands, and opened the door to the apartment.

Naruto looked at him in confusion and said "thank you sir."  
He did not recognize the other boy, because Sasuke was in a long black cloak with a hood over his head. They stood for a few moments on the street. Naruto was confused and drunk and didn't know exactly what he was doing. Sasuke grabbed on his shoulder, and pushed him inside. He came in too, and closed the door. He locked them, and threw the key across the room.

Naruto noticed that a stranger had walked in with him, "-sir ... you missed the apartment. This is where I live ..." as he spoke, he stumbled to the armchair and fell.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and laughed briefly. "Naruto, you idiot."

At the sound of Sasuke's voice, Naruto winced. His eyes widened in disbelief. He looked at the man in black, "Sasuke?"

Sasuke stood behind him and watched him from above. "Yes, it's me."

"Sasuke!" The blond boy exclaimed, both in surprise and happiness, that he was able to see the black-haired boy in front of him.

They stared at each other for a few moments. Naruto sat still on the ground. His mouth remained half open with shock. Then he spoke, "I must be dreaming," and he shook his head.

"You don't. I am here." Sasuke retorted. He had a neutral expression on his face as he stared at the boy.

"Oh ... really?" Naruto scratched his head as if he couldn't understand what's going on.

Sasuke sighed deeply. "Are you planning on to get up, or do you want your life to end while you kneel on the ground?"

"What?" Naruto asked in surprise.

"As you heard. Did you think that I came here to socialize?" The young man replied.

"I ... I ... I don't know. I thought ... maybe." Naruto lowered his gaze, disappointed.

"You misjudged it then." Sasuke continued to speak in a cold tone. "I'm here to finish what we started."

The boy looked at him with a questioning look, so Sasuke continued: "The battle between us is not over for me, yet. It will only be over when one of us dies, but, it will be you who will die tonight." When he had finished his sentence, he pulled a sword under his cloak and pointed the end of it under Naruto's throat.

Naruto's eyes widened even more. He was drunk, but it was a little sobering. He almost fell forward and stab himself on the sword, but he kept his balance. Yet, he did not want to die so easily. He sat motionless on the ground, looking in Sasuke's eyes. He knew the boy was determined, but still, he saw something else in them.

"Sasuke ..." he began to speak.

"Any last words, Naruto?" When Sasuke uttered it, they both remembered the day of his execution, when the executioner asked the same question to Sasuke. Sasuke's hand trembled slightly and Naruto noticed it.

"Last words? I wouldn't be so sure about that, Sasuke." Naruto looked challengingly at the raven-haired boy.

"Shut up!" The young man hissed.

"You don't want to do this, Sasuke ..."

"Of course I want!" Sasuke defended himself.

"Then what about my last wish? I should have some wish before I die, shouldn't I?" Naruto saw hesitation in Sasuke's eyes.

"I don't care about your last wishes!"

"Don't say that. It's not my fault you threw away your last wish..."

Sasuke glared at Naruto while he continued to speak, "I don't know from where you know this, but I won't change my mind."

"Too bad ..." the blond boy replied. Then he felt an adrenaline rush through his veins, for what he was about to do next. He was grateful to Kurama for being able to regain control of his body. He looked straight into Sasuke's eyes, and asked him, "Sasuke, what was your last wish then ...?"

Sasuke's eyes widened at the unexpected question. Naruto hit the 'center', and he knew it as soon as he saw the boy's facial expression. Fortunately, he was good at reading people's emotions. Sasuke was startled by the question and during that time Naruto made his move.

He was fast. 

Sasuke didn't even realize at that moment what was going on, he suddenly found himself on the floor and his sword flew across the room. Above, he saw a grinning Naruto staring at him triumphantly, "checkmate."

Sasuke tried to get out of Naruto's grip, but in vain.

"Let me go!" he demanded.

"I wouldn't say I'll let you go so easily ..." Naruto continued to smile.

"Get off me!" Sasuke was still raving.

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

"Narutoooo!"

"What, Sasuke?" The boy grinned again as he spoke in a calm voice. He enjoyed seeing the exasperated Sasuke.

"Let me go." 

"No."

Sasuke sighed deeply and rolled his eyes again. "You're an idiot."

"And you thought you'd kill me so easily? This is a little cowardly, isn't it? To come to me while I'm drunk ..."

Sasuke looked away. "I intended just to eliminate you rather than fight you again."

"That doesn't change things, Sasuke."

The raven haired boy stayed silent.

"Tell me Sasuke, why do you want to kill me?"

He saw a mixture of emotions in those eyes. But the young man struggled to keep his composure. "Because you was on my way ..."

"On your way... to what?"

"On my way to be finally alone."

"What do you mean? I don't understand ..."

"Because you always get in my way. Whatever I do, you're there to stop me. You're always ahead of me. You're always better in everything. Without you, my life will be easier."

"Do you really think of me like that ...? I am a nuisance to you?"

"..."

Naruto tightened his grip on Sasuke's wrists. "You only think of yourself! Well, we have different views on the same thing. I never saw you as a nuisance. I saw you as an inspiration to be better. You motivated me to go forward."

"Thanks to you, I get up every morning and go to train." 

"Thanks to you, I have progressed."

"And thanks to you, I never surrender."

Sasuke couldn't look Naruto straight in the eye. He listened to him carefully and every word struck him deeply. His eyes began to water, but he didn't want to cry. He gritted his teeth and breathed deeply through his nose. He also heard the boy's breathing above him. Something began to tighten around his heart.

Naruto leaned closer to him and began to speak in his ear quietly, "let's make a deal. I'll let you kill me, if you let me fulfill my last wish ..."

Sasuke trembled against his will. Naruto was so close, and when he felt his breath on his skin, he was losing control over his body. "What kind of wish?"

"Don't worry, nothing too complicated ..." Naruto smiled again. "I'm a simple person after all."

Sasuke looked into those big blue eyes. By that look, he knew it was too late for any reaction as Naruto clasped their lips together in a kiss. His eyes widened and he tried to get out of his grip. He wanted to break the kiss, but Naruto held him in place. A blonde was trying to get his tongue into Sasuke's mouth. At first, Sasuke resisted with success, but after a few moments he relented, and parted his lips. At first he intended to bite the boy, but he changed his mind. As Naruto continued to kiss him passionately, Sasuke's cock began to harden. Down his spine, passed a surge of pleasure. He tried to stay collected, but he melted more and more because of Naruto's kisses.

A few minutes passed and then Naruto broke the kiss because a lack of oxygen. They were both breathed heavily.

Sasuke then glared at Naruto and demanded, "Get off me!"

"No."

The raven haired boy was again trying to free his hands. This time with success, and he immediately took the opportunity to punch the other boy in the face. 

"Oah Sasuke... that hurt." Naruto put his hand to his face and started to laugh. But he didn't get off Sasuke.

Sasuke tried to push him away, and hit him once more.

But Naruto summoned his two clones, which they immediately caught Sasuke, and they returned him to the same position.

"Let me go! Get off me!"

"What are we so grumpy about? You wanna say you didn't like it?" Naruto smirked at him.

"I didn't like it! Let me go!"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. One part of your body says the opposite." And he looked a little lower, between Sasuke's legs. "Aren't we excited a little?"

Sasuke did not answer, and Naruto palmed his erection. That drew a little moan from the boy.

"Mmmm, Sasuke." Naruto rubbed Sasuke's erection and started to speak closer to his ear. "You know, Sasuke ... I dreamed about this a long time ago. You have always been my secret wish, even though I was aware of it much later. Maybe after that day when I saw you in the cell."

Sasuke shivered, but didn't speak, so Naruto continued: "every night before I was going to bed, and every morning when I woke up, I was thinking about you." When he finished his sentence, he licked the young man's earlobe. Sasuke moaned and bucked his hips forward.

"I want you so badly, Sasuke, and I know you want this too. Just tonight allow me to love you, and then I'll leave you to finish your job." 

And he started to kiss him again. He unbuttoned his shirt with his other hand. Then he ran his fingers over Sasuke's soft skin. "Mmmm, you're so smooth."

Then he switched to his neck. He kissed him slowly and gently, and then he started to lick his skin, and to move his lips lower across the neck, through the sternum. 

He took Sasuke's hard nipples between his fingers and started to play with them. 

Sasuke started to moan, and was breathing faster. This made him even more excited. 

"Naruto, ungh ... aahhh." 

Sasuke gritted his teeth, but the desire for the young man's touches was stronger than him. He completely lost control over his body and his behavior.

"I love you like this more, than when we are fighting ..." Naruto spoke to Sasuke and then he starts to suck one of his nipples. 

"Aaaaaahhhh... "

Naruto just smirked at the moans from Sasuke's throat, and bit lightly on the hard bud.

"Ungh. Oooohhhh... "

Then he started to unbutton Sasuke's pants. Sasuke almost started to protest, but remained quiet as he watched Naruto's movements.

When his erect cock finally felt free, he sighed loudly.

"I have to admit I'm impressed, Sasuke." Naruto stared at the boy's erect cock and licked his lips. The look in Sasuke's eyes was clouded with lust, and he bited at his lower lip.

The blonde haired boy didn't wait long. He took off the boy's pants and threw them across the room. "Bring me a lube," he said to his clone. This one brought him a bottle, and sat down next to them, and continued to stare at the scene in silence. The other clone was still holding Sasuke's hands above his head. Naruto opened the bottle and poured liquid on his fingers.

Sasuke shivered.

"Relax. Don't worry, I will be gentle. I have some experience with this already..." 

Sasuke felt a surge of jealousy when he heard those words.

Then Naruto bent down and licked Sasuke's cock from the bottom to the top. 

Sasuke moaned in pleasure and forgot about everything. His cock throbbed with more need.

Suddenly, Naruto puts him all in his mouth. Sasuke screamed in surprise and delight. Then Naruto started to move his head and suck on it.  
He felt Sasuke's pre-cum in his mouth. Then he started to play with Sasuke's hole. He slowly slid his first finger in, while Sasuke was distracted with pleasure. Slowly, he felt the muscles relax, so he went deeper. Later he pushed the second finger inside. 

Sasuke flinched slightly in discomfort.

Naruto's clone was still holding him, then he leaned over his head and spoke: "it will pass, don't worry. Just relax..." And at that moment he came closer, and began to kiss him on the lips. Sasuke was a little surprised, but he returned the kiss. The clones were at least helpful.

Naruto saw Sasuke approaching the climax, so he pulled his cock out of his mouth. He already had three fingers in the young man's hole and Sasuke was almost ready.

When he was sure it was enough, he removed his fingers, and began to take off his clothes, quickly. His clone broke the kiss with Sasuke and waited for further instructions.

Sasuke looked up and saw a naked blond boy in front of him. He liked the view a lot. But he didn't want to admit it. He just watched in silence.

Naruto settled down above him, and added some lube on his hard cock. Then he positioned himself to the boy's hole, and began slowly to penetrate.

Sasuke was tight. But Naruto pushed in, little by little. Once inside, Naruto waited a while for Sasuke to get used to the size. Then he started to move.

Sasuke was uncomfortable, but after a few minutes he got used to the feeling and started enjoying it.

Naruto felt like he was in heaven. He finally had Sasuke the way he wanted him.

He leaned over and began to kiss those lips. Soon Sasuke began to groan with pleasure. "N-Naruto. Aaaahhh ..."

Naruto's hot body clung to him, and it rubbed his erect cock.

Naruto then took him in his hand, and pumped him in the rhythm of his penetration.

Then he hit that 'magic spot' and Sasuke screamed in pleasure.

He continued to penetrate at that angle until they both came.

Naruto was so horny, that he wanted another round. He gestured to his clones to carry Sasuke to the bed. Then he rolled him onto his stomach. This time he was taking him from behind.

After the second round, they both fell asleep. They lay naked on the bed and Naruto's clones covered them with blankets and then they disappeared with 'puff'. Kurama also retreated. Drunkenness prevailed in Naruto, again.

They slept until morning.

First woke up Sasuke. He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. He knew at that moment that he was not in a familiar place. It took a few seconds as he remembered where he was and what he was doing last night.

When the memories of last night came to the surface, Sasuke's face flushed. He looked around the room and saw a sleeping, naked Naruto on the bed beside him. For a while he watched him in silence.

Then he got up and got dressed. After that, he searched for his sword, which he found thrown by the wall. He took it in his arm, and walked towards Naruto.

Naruto, meanwhile, began to wake up. He had a severe headache. It was a familiar feeling to him, because he was often drunk. This evening was no exception. He decided to turn to the other side, and go back to sleep, when he saw a black haired young man standing beside the bed. At that moment he remembered last night's activities. He didn't remember all the best, but he knew the essence. "Sasuke?"

"Hn."

Naruto swallowed hard. He remembered why Sasuke was here in the first place. And he remembered their 'deal'.

He had not yet managed to rise to a sitting position, but felt a cold and sharp metal on the side of his neck. He looked at the young man before him. His heart started pounding hard in his chest. And Kurama also began to panic. But Naruto remained motionless. 

Because a promise is a promise after all. And Naruto always keeps his promises.

"Sasuke... I see, that after all you are determined to kill me."

"Yes, Naruto. You're right."


	5. ~ Epilogue ~ Next generations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we will see what happened after. It's been 8 years since the last event. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

" ' The boy closed his eyes and squeezed them tight. He was expecting an imminent death, but nothing was happening. He waited a little longer and then opened his eyes.

"Sasuke?" He looked at the other boy with a questioning look.

Sasuke just stood in place while he was staring at him. His look was unreadable. Then he lowered his sword and began to say, "I'll spare you. But don't try to look for me. I don't know if I can forgive you, for what you did to me..."

"Sasuke, I'm sorry. I wasn't myself last night..." The blond boy realized at that moment how much damage he had done. He thought Sasuke enjoyed it in the end, but he probably misjudged it. His heart squeezed at Sasuke's words. He knew he had lost him, and that this only made things worse.

"... I'll leave you in your suffering, Naruto." With those last words, Sasuke turned and left. He had the door ready and unlocked in advance. He did not turn back. ' "

Whenever he remembered those scenes, Naruto would feel his chest tighten. After so many years, he was still feeling remorse.   
It didn't come to him often, only sometimes. Mostly when he had headaches, just like he had then.

That was the last time he was drunk. He had quit drinking, and Tsunade had been helping him with it. She always told him that she don't want him to end up like her, "You're still young, Naruto. It'll be easier to quit now than later."

This morning, headache was from a sleepless night, not from alcohol. The thoughts of last night's activities brought a smile to man's face.

A knock on the door interrupted a flow of his thoughts.

"Come in."

Shikamaru entered the office. "Good morning, Naruto."

"Good morning, Shikamaru."

"Looks like you didn't get any sleep this night?" Shikamaru saw the exhaustion on Naruto's face.

"I didn't... is that so obvious?" Naruto grinned sheepishly.

"Hmmm, yes, it is."

"Oh..."

Shikamaru cleared his throat and changed the subject of the conversation. "What were we planning to do today?"

"Well... there's a lot to do. On top of that, I have more papers to sign, and I need to gave approval to a few builds. But I have to consult it first..."

Their conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door. Naruto didn't even get to say "come in", when the door opened wide, and two panting boys rushed inside.

"Shikadai, Boruto..." Naruto started to speak, "... something happened?"

"Y-Yes... well... on the street, not far from the school... t-there are several hooligans doing damage in the city..." Shikadai tried to catch his breath, and at the same time he wanted to speak out as quickly as possible the reason why they had come.

"Hooligans? Again? What's wrong with those kids today...?" Shikamaru retorted.

"I do not know." Naruto replied and then addressed the other boy, "Boruto, it's hard for me to believe that there are any other hooligans besides you."

The boy looked at the man with surprise and hint of disappointment on his face.

Naruto grinned broadly and continued, "sorry, Boruto, I didn't mean to offend you. I was just kidding..."

Boruto looked at the ground, a little ashamed, and said, "I am aware that I have been giving you trouble recently, but I promised that I will stop, so I stick to that."

"It's fine." Naruto smiled and patted the boy on the head. "I have hope that a good man will grow out of you."

Boruto looked up at those words, "Do you really think so?"

"Yes. I really think so. One day your parents will be proud of you. But I believe that they already are."

"Thank you." Boruto smiled back at the Hokage.

"You're welcome." Retorted Naruto.  
After all, he was going through similar stages, so he understood the boy.

"Shikamaru. Send someone with the boys to deal with these hooligans."

"All right, on my way. Let's go ..." everyone walks out the office and Naruto was left alone. He drank his morning coffee and went to work.

Later that afternoon, Shikamaru came up with another pile of papers.

"More of it?" Naruto asked, visibly tired.

"Yes." Shikamaru retorted.

Naruto sighed loudly. "Let's eat ramen first. I haven't eaten anything since morning..."

"Come on then. You deserve a break when you worked so hard." The man smiled at him.

They went to Ichiraku, as always.

Naruto was so hungry that he ate the first portion in almost one breath. Shikamaru ate only one serving, and that was enough for him because he also ate at his house. Temari would always wait for him at lunch.

"They solved that incident, then?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. There were four kids from this village. They are a little older than Boruto and Shikadai," Shikamaru retorted.

"Oh... I hope that they will not make any more troubles."

"I hope so too. Their parents have been informed, and I hope they will take care of that."

"Yes..."

"You know... Boruto reminds me of you sometimes."

"Oh... really, why?"

"He is as energetic and rebellious as you were his age." The man replied.

"I was like that too...?" Naruto looked at him in surprise, but he had a grin on his face.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, but started to laugh.

"Now you can see what it looked like then."

"Yes... poor Hinata. It must not be easy with such a child.

"I suppose so... Otherwise, Sakura mentioned to me once, that Hinata was in love with you, and that is why she started dating her actual husband. She supposed, that he reminded her of you."

Naruto looked at him in surprise, "Really? I didn't know that... in fact, I only knew the part that Hinata liked me once. But I told her back then that I couldn't return her feelings."

"I hope she eventually found the right man. She deserved to be happy." Shikamaru retorted.

"I hope so. At least she looks like that, whenever I see her."

"Yes... and what about you, Naruto?" Shikamaru asked.

"What about me, Shikamaru?"

"When are you planning to get married?" He smirked at Naruto.

"M-Me...?" Naruto blushed slightly. "I'm not planning to get married. I never even thought about it."

"You should..."

"Why?"

"I know many people say that when you get married, the relationship gets worse, but I wouldn't say that's necessarily true. For me, marriage is a promise to another person. And when you're married, you are a family..."

"I know, but..." Naruto nervously toyed with his fingers.

"Why are you so nervous. Are you afraid of his reaction when you propose him?"

Man bites at his lip and spoke again, "I don't know. I really didn't think much about it. I think that things are good the way they are."

"As you wish. I was just asking. We now live in the time where same-sex marriages are approved."

"I'll think about it. Although I don't believe Sasuke would agree to that."

"OK."

Then they heard a voice behind them.

"What would I not consent to?" Sasuke stood behind them, and he was looking at them with a questioning look.

Naruto just gulped and Shikamaru just stared back.

After a short pause Naruto spoke, "Nothing Sasuke... We just chatted..." he just grinned.

"Really. And what about?"

"J-Just like that..."

"I must be going. I'll see you in the office, Naruto." Said Shikamaru.

"B-But..." Naruto wanted to protest, but stayed silent. He'll have to stay with Sasuke alone.

"You say you only talked just like that, and you don't want to tell me what about?"

Naruto wanted to come up with something, but no ideas came to his mind. Maybe it was because he didn't want to make up lies to the man.

He was very nervous and didn't know why. "Sasuke, it really doesn't matter..."

"So, there's nothing to talk about...?"

"Yes... I mean, no... I mean... " Naruto tangled in his speech even more.

"Good then. I'll go." 

"Sasuke... " he didn't know what to say to him. He knew he messed up.

Naruto remained sitting as petrified. He knew he had made a mistake.

But, he didn't want to talk about the subject with the black haired man. And he didn't even know how much Sasuke had actually heard from his conversation with Shikamaru.

"I think you should apologize to him, Naruto." Mr. Ichiraku addressed him. "I don't want to interfere, but I just want to give advice. Prepare some surprise for him when you get home."

"It's okay, Mr. Ichiraku. Thank you." Naruto replied.

He stayed there for a while, thinking about everything. On the way to the office, he got the idea.

When he arrived home that evening, Naruto prepared everything for a romantic bath. However, Sasuke was not coming home. The blond man was worried. This time Sasuke didn't need to go on a mission, he had a few more days off.

'He probably got mad at me about it...' Naruto thought, '... sometimes I really act like an idiot, but he's also hypersensitive. Did I really deserve this?'

He spend alone all night.

He still hadn't seen him the next day. And so for three days in a row. Also, none of the acquaintances saw him. Naruto was worried. He knew nothing serious had happened to him, otherwise he would have already been informed.

'Where are you...?'

He missed the man. They were condemned to long breaks because of the missions that Sasuke often had to go to, and now, this unnecessary separation.

Naruto sighed deeply and couldn't focus on his work. He thought about them all the time, and what they went through together. After the war, they began to be lovers. Sasuke forgave him, and they stayed together. He was not imprisoned this time because he helped them during the war, but he had to go on the toughest missions as punishment.

Shikamaru's words crossed his mind often. 

'Family... Promise...'

On the way home, he picked up an ordered dinner. He waited for Sasuke every night with a romantic dinner. He wanted to surprise him, but he didn't know exactly when the man would be back, so he just prepared a table every night.

While he still walked down the street, he stopped in front of the jewelry store. He stared at the window with rings and wedding rings.

'Promise...'

Then he decided to go inside.

"Good afternoon, welcome." The saleswoman bowed. "What can I offer to you?" She addressed him with a smile.

Naruto bowed back, "Good afternoon. I'd like to buy an engagement ring..."

"Oh, you're getting married!? That woman must be lucky..."

Naruto cleared his throat, "Ehmm... actually it's a man."

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't know..." the woman blushed and shyly removed the rings from the drawer. She really had no idea that the Hokage had a boyfriend. "Here we have a few men's rings, but the choice is much smaller than women's rings. If you want, you can also order one with a special design..."

"It's okay... I would prefer if I chose the ring now. We'll probably come to adjust the size, because this should come as a surprise, and I don't have a measured finger size." Naruto replied, looking for a nice ring for Sasuke. His eyes stopped at a ring of white gold with three tiny black diamonds in the middle. That one just looked perfect for him.

"I'll take this one, he said. You have just this one size, I guess?" He asked.

"Yes, unfortunately. But, yes, you can come to adjust the size if necessary." The saleswoman replied.

"All right. Thank you." He took the delicate ring in his fingers and looked at it closely.

The warmth began to spread through his chest at the thought of Sasuke wearing it on his arm. He was even more confident in his decision. 'He won't say no, right...?'

He was still afraid of that. 'If he loves me, I have nothing to fear.' He assured himself.

Naruto paid for the ring and left the store. He went straight home, and he hoped Sasuke would return home tonight.

Dinner was ready. Scented candles lit, romantic music played. Even a small bouquet of red roses was on the table. A small red box with a ring was hidden in Naruto's pants pocket.

He did not want another night to fail. 

He walked nervously around the table, and counted the minutes. Every noise made him twitch. He was anxious.

'Take it easy. It's not the end of the world.'

But for him, this is much more.

Then he heard the front door open. He was relieved on one hand, but he was still nervous, as the hard part followed.

He waited in the living room. When he saw Sasuken enter the room, his heart started to pound faster in his chest. He thought he was getting a panic attack. 

"Good evening, Sasuke." He greeted him and went to meet him.

Sasuke just greeted him coldly and headed to the bathroom. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Oh... OK." Naruto retorted. He waited another 15 minutes. Various questions and doubts went through his head.

Sasuke came out of the bathroom in a bathrobe and headed for the kitchen. Naruto followed him. They stopped at the romantic arranged table in the dining room. The black haired man was speechless. He turned to Naruto with a questioning look.

"Dinner's ready a long time ago. I've been waiting for you..." Naruto smiled.

Sasuke just looked at him but didn't say anything. Blonde man came closer, and touched his chin with his fingertips. He wasn't sure if he should kiss him, so he just spoke: "I've missed you..."

"I've missed you too."

Naruto felt relieved at those words. He wanted to kiss Sasuke, but for some reason he hesitated. The other man stood in place. As it all went slowly, Sasuke lost his patience and clasped their lips together in a passionate kiss. He dug his fingers into the man's blond hair, and pulled his body closer to Naruto's.

They kissed passionately for a few minutes. And then they broke the kiss to catch their breaths.

"If I wasn't so hungry, we would go straight to the bedroom, but I can't resist the smell of food..." Sasuke said.

"Mmmm, I agree. I'm also hungry."

But before all that, Naruto had another mission to fulfill in addition to a dinner that went relatively quickly.

Naruto's palms began to sweat and he was nervous again. They both got up from the table and Naruto stopped Sasuke. "Wait, we'll clean up this mess together later ..."

A black haired man just looked at him with curiosity. He didn't know what Naruto was up to, but he felt something in the air.

The blonde man knelt in front of Sasuke, and removed the box from his pocket. He opened it and proposed him: "Sasuke Uchiha, will you marry me?"

Sasuke stared at the blonde man with wide eyes. He was frozen in place, because he really didn't expect that from the other man.

He was speechless for a few moments, and then answered: "Yes."

Naruto smiled at him and took his hand to put the ring on. The ring fit nicely on Sasuke's finger.

"It's perfect..." Naruto said surprised.

"Yes. And it's beautiful." Sasuke reciprocated.

"I'm glad you like it." Naruto smiled slightly.

"Yes, I like it." Sasuke replied and hugged Naruto as their lips met in a kiss again.

Naruto was now completely overwhelmed with happiness. In the break between kisses he said, "I love you, Sasuke."

Sasuke smiled and replied. " I love you too, Naruto."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who read my first NaruSasu story. It was my pleasure to share it with you. Hope you liked it all the way :) E.


End file.
